


Fantastic Orgasms and Where to Find Them

by thekinkywizards



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkywizards/pseuds/thekinkywizards
Summary: Right here.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Fantastic Orgasms and Where to Find Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KinkyWizardsLover69](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KinkyWizardsLover69).



> It had been over a year since the Battle of Hogwarts — a year since Voldemort had been finally defeated. The intervening time had been one of re-building, truth-telling, and growth for all whose lives had been overturned by that reign of terror, at least for those that had survived.
> 
> In light of the educational depravations of that final school year and the hiatus that followed to rebuild, all students were invited to repeat the school year. And so, Harry and Hermione, though having entered their 19th years, each packed their trunks one final time before meeting at Platform 9 3/4 for a final train ride.

As he stood on the platform beside the train, Harry spied Hermione approaching from afar. God, was she stunning, he thought to himself. Hermione had once been a bold woman in the body of a frumpy teen, but now she had grown into simply a bold woman, and a gorgeous one at that. Harry caught himself and pivoted his thoughts away. He as glad to be friends with Hermione, and only that, and besides, as “The Boy Who Lived” and now “The One Who Conquered,” Harry had enough confidence to know that he was a handsome and desirable man, so surely Hermione was tormented by the same thoughts from time to time.

Hermione finally caught sight of Harry and waved as her heavy trolly followed magically behind her. Her once frizzled hair was still wild in a way, but more intentionally so — wavy and rich as it flowed over her athletic body and breasts which Harry had come to notice with increasing interest in the post cards she had sent from the Mediterranean beach to which her family had retired after the fall of Voldemort. That time at the water showed now too in her bronze skin and inviting knee-length sun dress. Harry shifted his thinking once more.

“Hermione! I’m so happy to see you. You’ve been away too long.”

“I know,” she responded dolefully, “but it was important to be somewhere away from here, away from England. Somewhere full of light. And of course it was important for my parents and me to reconnect once I removed their memory charm. But I have missed everyone. I have missed you,” she trailed off.

Harry leapt in his shoes as Ginny grabbed him from behind. Turning with a warm smile, he fell into her embrace and they kissed. Although Harry had spent the last year turning 12 Grimmauld Place into a passable home, he had visited Ginny at the Burrow frequently. It had been a hard time for the Weasley family. First, Percy had been disowned, even now only partially redeemed in their trust; Fred had fallen at the Battle of Hogwarts; and then, only a few weeks after the battle, Ron, who had seemed progressively agitated by the weight of the loss to his family and himself, one night packed a trunk and disapparated from the Burrow without a single goodbye. No one had heard from him since.

All the same there were some bright spots: the slow return to normalcy after Voldemort’s reign, and, as an expression of deep appreciation and respect for the entire Weasley family’s foundational role and profound sacrifice in the war against Voldemort, Mr. Weasley had been named Headmaster of Hogwarts.

The three pulled close together in a solemn moment as they dazed somewhat dreamily at this steam engine that had propelled them deep into lives they never could have imagined. With a sigh and a final squeeze, they broke from each other, collected their hand luggage, and boarded the train while their trunks continued on to the porter’s station. Harry and Hermione split left toward a car reserved for the first ever 8th year class, while Ginny gave Harry a last kiss on the cheek and turned right to join the general student body.

The 8th year class was to be quite small. They passed by a series of empty compartments before finding signs of life. They first passed a compartment where Cho Chang, Dean Thomas, Hannah Abbott, and Parvati and Padma Patil seemed wrapt in conversation. Coming to the next, they spied its occupants and threw the door to the compartment open. Neville looked up and beamed. He stood from his seat and threw his lumbering arms around Harry and then Hermione, greeting them warmly. Luna Lovegood looked up from her book, which seemed to be shimmering in her hands as if not quite fully decided to exist there, and simply smiled at them in her usual way.

They all fell into catching up and before long the train was in motion toward a final, truly final, year at Hogwarts.

…

As the trip passed beyond its first hour, each of them settled into some quiet activity. Luna read her phantom book, Neville simply watched the scenery go by, and Harry wrote quickly in a book of parchment.

“Writing our memoirs already, are we?” ribbed Hermione.

“Oh be serious,” laughed Harry, with a tinge of nervousness as if being found out, before returning to his writing.

Hermione considered the Harry before her. He was well on his way to being a man, it occurred to her. He had grown broader in the chest, and in one of his postcards to her he had proudly featured the abortive start to a beard, which he had thankfully now shaved. He was certainly handsome. He was a hero too. But, she rolled her eyes to herself, that familiar tousled hair made him look boyish, and not in a charming way. Perhaps a better girl-that-is-friend would teach him a decent hair fixing charm. She’d tailor him some properly fitting trousers too. She would do all this, some day, but perhaps, she considered, it’s best to let him muddle toward manhood on his own a bit longer. In her time away in France she had learned not to waste her time on boys, not after she had come to know men.

“I’m going to get some air,” she announced, and then stood and turned to the door. In the reflection of the window she caught Harry turn up from his writing and look her up and down as she was turned away. She smiled to herself and thought, “Ya, I’m hot. Finally figured that out didn’t you…” as she strode confidently out and shut the door behind her.

She walked the length of the train, and though a third compartment had since been taken up by Seamus Finnigan and Sue Li who seemed to be sitting close to one another, the compartments were otherwise empty as she walked past. It seemed no Slytherins had been extended, or perhaps accepted, the opportunity to return to Hogwarts.

Hermione stopped at the end of the car, and grasping the door to the car threw it open. She held the metal hand rails tightly and leaned out of the door. The wind whipped her long hair and blew around her smooth, bare legs. Forests and rivers raced by and she became lost in thought, remembering the time of flight during which she and Harry, and at times Ron, had made their home among the wooded hills and clearings of such woods all across the British Isles. The thought of Ron hung in her mind, but she cleared it with a shake of her head. Another boy not to get hung up on.

Hermione pulled herself back into the train car and shut the door, restoring the relative quiet of the chugging engine.

Hermione started to walk back along the length of the train, taking in the view of passing trees and snow-capped mountains beyond out the windows to her left. She passed by an empty compartment and then a second, but with a start realized that it was not empty at all. In the far corner, close to the wall with head turned away as if lost in dream of the landscape beyond, was a slender man with long white blonde hair, dressed in a fine, well-cut suit.

Hermione burst through the door with a practiced air of authority. “Excuse me, you don’t belong here. This carriage is for 8th years only.” 

“I think you’ll find that I do belong here,” replied the man without turning from the window. The voice, refined yet condescending, put a chill into Hermione.

“Draco? I… I wasn’t sure if they’d let you return.”

Still gazing out the window, the man replied, “Yes, well the Reconciliation Commission felt it best for me to be under the close watch of Headmaster Weasley, and besides, house arrest hasn’t suited me.”

“No,” said Hermione haughtily, “I can’t imagine following someone else’s rules would ever suit a Malfoy.”

The man slowly pivoted towards Hermione. The face that met her gaze was a young man with a serious expression. He was pale, as if he may not have stood in the sun in many months. Truly it was Draco, but now, marked by his long hair and a chiseled appearance accompanying his tall, slender frame, he had become an astonishing image of his father. Beautiful even.

His eyes seized Hermione’s with an intensity of focus that she had not known in the childish bully she had last seem fleeing from the Battle of Hogwarts, causing her breath to catch in her throat. She was chastened.

“I think you’ll find I’ve grown up quite a bit since you knew me,” he stated confidently. “It certainly seems you have,” he said, letting the words linger as his eyes slowly consumed her form from the eyes downward.

“Well,” she began, intrigued, “perhaps we have all have...” She trailed off.

Hermione stepped fully into the compartment and shut the door behind her without turning from Draco. “Why are you in here all alone?” she asked.

“Where else would I be? Up front with you and Potter? Though I did hear Weasley didn’t quite have the stomach to return to Hogwarts.”

Hermione’s eyes flared. “Perhaps you’re the same Draco I knew all along,” she said dismissively.

Draco sighed. “I said I’ve grown, not become a completely different person. Besides, even good people don’t claim to like everyone they meet, at least not honest ones.”

“I never would have expected to be lectured on the virtues of honesty by Draco Malfoy,” Hermione retorted.

Draco continued, his eyes locked to hers, “After the… Downfall… I made a commitment to myself to always be honest in my words and transparent in my views. Perhaps that will not make me popular, but I will not perpetuate my family’s history of deceit, even if that honesty should… conflict,” he considered his words carefully, “with other peoples’ feelings from time to time.”

His eyes burned into hers. She took a step towards him, drawn in. This was surely not the boy who had fled the fight. This was not the boy who had cowed to his father. This was a different person, a different man before her. An intriguing man. Could this be the Draco she had hoped might have been inside that scared boy? She was curious to find out.

She took a step closer. “Perhaps we started off on the wrong foot. This may be surprising to hear, but it’s good to see you Draco.”

Draco’s serious expression broke with a slight smirk. “I’d say I didn’t believe you, but that blush is incontrovertible."

Hermione threw an embarrassed hand to her face and hid behind her long wavy hair for a moment before looking up again. While she regained her composure, Draco considered her. His mind jumped to holding fistfuls of wavy hair and of his mouth on the breasts that stood firm and full beneath the flimsy sun dress.

Hermione recovered, “Well, firstly, I never got a chance to thank you for helping us when we were captives in your home. You saved our lives.”

Draco turned back toward the window. “Think nothing of it.” He continued slowly, “I regret that was the extent of my courage back then.”

Hermione sat on the otherwise empty bench seat next to Draco and took up his hand in hers. Draco looked down at his hand clasped in hers with some astonishment, and then looked back to Hermione’s eyes which were soft and beseeching.

“I always believed there was more to you. I’d like to think I am wise enough to never let a fool bother me. But…” she stared at a point on the floor, “I let you bother me.” Now it was her turn to smirk.

Draco let this hang for a moment before continuing.

“You said ‘firstly’, why else is it good to see me?” he interrogated.

“Well,” Hermione began. Her eyes rose from the carpet to lock with Draco’s again, but with a grin offsetting that fierceness. “I don’t suppose I had expected you to have become so hot.”

Draco’s practiced cool almost broke, but he only smiled. Hermione sat gripped as Draco’s smile teetered between relaxed and mocking, before settling on relaxed.

“I should think you would have considered it inevitable given my lineage,” he said with practiced sarcasm, “though I see you’ve become fairly gorgeous yourself, for a mud blood,” he teased.

Hermione pulled her hands from his to bat at his thigh playfully. “Now you *are* being foolish, and I won’t let it bother me.” She too let the moment hang. “But only ‘fairly’?”

“Pardon?”

“‘Fairly gorgeous’. I thought you said you were being honest these days.” Hermione put her weight into the hand now resting on Draco’s thigh, while with the other she flipped her hair and shot him the brilliant smile of a young woman who had definitively left the awkwardness of youth.

Draco could once again only barely maintain his cool. He leaned further back into the seat, causing Hermione’s hand to slide further up his thigh.

“So I did, Granger. Well, yes, I’ll admit it’s good to see you again too. I missed those brown eyes and that wild hair. I can’t say I was well acquainted with that smile, but I like what I see.” He once more considered her in her entirety and then continued as if appraising, “The same goes for that body. And yes, all taken together, you are absolutely gorgeous.”

Hermione once again blushed, but this time she did not break her eyes from his.

“I tell you what,” she began. “I’ll be right back.” Without another word or a backwards glance Hermione shot up and left the compartment leaving Draco somewhat bewildered. He marveled at the irreality of the woman that had come and gone, compared to the Hermione of their youth, and wishing only that he’d taken the chance to just kiss her amidst whatever bizarro new reality they had now broached.

Draco had only just returned his gaze to the trees whipping by when the door was thrown open and shut once again, and Hermione was back on the seat, this time pulled even closer to him. She had in her hand a simple draw-string bag but curiously her arm had already plunged elbow deep into it.

“Is that where you keep all your past exam papers to pour over late at night?” he quipped.

“I think you’ll like what I have in here much more than that, and besides, I’ve…” she halted. “Let’s just say I’ve discovered some new late night hobbies. It turns out there is more to life than simply studying. Several brushes with death made that clear to me.”

Pulling her arm from the bag she produced a large hour glass.

“And what, please tell, do we have here,” asked Draco, with a playful tone.

“This,” she began admiringly, “is a very rare Eternity Glass. I thought it might be useful for studying — ” She stopped herself mid-sentence as Draco caught her gaze with an arched eye-brow. “Well anyway, I think it might be generally useful.”

She looked from the Draco to the glass, and back to Draco. “I’d like to show you what it does. The only thing is, it will make our trip somewhat longer.”

There was a noise from the hallways as Cho walked past, casting them a fleeting glance and a look of surprise through the window. Draco perceived Hermione shift away from him slightly, but once Cho had passed she slid even closer than before. She returned her hand to where it had been before, high on his thigh, though he now sat tall and there was no cause for it. Draco shifted too.

“I suppose I can spare a few minutes for a such an old friend.”

The absurdity of the comment inspired a laugh in Hermione.

“Well then,” she said as she flipped the glass and clasped it between her thighs with her skirt riding above it. “Turn that dial.” With a nod she gestured to an ornately decorated disk attached to one end of the Eternity Glass.

And so, with a smirk, Draco once again pulled Hermione’s gaze while he set a firm hand on the top of the glass and began to rotate it. Hermione bit her lip with some sign of anticipation that so far escaped Draco’s understanding, but soon his attention was carried out the window across the hallway. Where previously the trees had been but a blur, they were now slowing, and soon were perceptible as individual trees. The sound of the engine drew long and the rhythm of the railed slowed. Draco was slowing time. By the time the dial could be turned no further, the trees appeared to be almost frozen: not only were they not moving in relation to the train, but there was no breeze stirring them, no birds alighting. The grains of sand in the Eternity Glass fell slowly as if through oil.

“Isn’t that wonderful,” murmured Hermione, herself staring across Draco and out the compartment window.

“It is quite an effect,” returned Draco, who although he was no stranger to magic was still delighted in each of its new manifestations.

Hermione did not skip a beat. “So you see, now we are effectively alone on this train, with quite a bit of time… to… ourselves…” She smiled confidently as her hand moved yet further up his thighs, running her fingers lightly over the crotch of his suit. A bolt of electricity shot through the fine thin cloth and into Draco. His cock responded instantly.

“This is quite a surprise,” he said cooly.

“Well, as we agreed, we’ve all grown up quite a bit these past 15 months. Besides, perhaps I admire your code of honesty — that we should be transparent in what we want. And I was being mean before. Of course I knew you’d be hot,” Hermione laughed without care.

Draco was somewhat taken aback. He was so used to being the only one with calm control over the situation. He was shocked to believe that this had been the Hermione he had once known, or at least, had once thought he had known. This young woman’s confidence and wit equalled his own. And so too her beauty, he thought bemusedly.

Draco caught himself telling a lie, but let it pass, “Although I have not been thinking about you, I clearly see I was a fool not to.”

Hermione placed the Eternity Glass on the floor and then stood before Draco. Facing him, she bent low so both hands rested firmly on his thighs as she leaned forward.

Draco was still lost in disbelief, but belied none of it in the confident gesture with which he pulled Hermione’s face to his and kiss her strongly. First just the lips, and then their mouths opened and he felt her tongue explore the tip of his, gently at first, and then with increasing certainty.

They kissed for a few minutes before Draco’s hand rose to cup her breast, but then he pulled it back.

“We may be going back to school, but let’s not pretend we’re children,” Hermione declared as she straddled his lap and threw her arms around his shoulders. She kissed him deeply as her hips ground into that thin cloth of his crotch.

As they kissed, Draco felt a growing heat between them, and then a wetness. Hermione laced her fingers behind his head and leaned back, “I hope you don’t mind, but my panties are somewhere elbow deep in that bag, alongside all those exam papers.”

Draco, still somewhat surprised, laughed, “Not at all.” And reaching down he ran his fingers from her bare knees to her waist, pulling the skirt up along the way and encountering only smooth warm skin.

He withdrew his hands and threw them round her, pulling her hips forcefully to his.

Hermione could feel Draco’s cock growing large beneath that thin layer of fabric. She untucked his shirt and ran a hand to his stomach and then his chest. Though she had immediately observed him to be fairly slender and gaunt, here she discovered a firm stomach and chiseled, smooth chest. She smiled excitedly and bit Draco’s lip.

“Let’s loosen this tie, shall we?” said Hermione as she worked the knot of his tie. It came free easily and she began working on the buttons of his shirt as Draco leaned forward to somewhat awkwardly pull his jacket free.

Hermione sat back admiringly as Draco’s shirt fell open. His golden hair fell over the top of his athletic chest. She bent to kiss it lightly, but soon he jumped at the surprise of a bite that left a mark for an moment.

“So, exactly how much does this device slow down time,” asked Draco cautiously.

“Do you mean to ask, how much time do you have to fuck me?” retorted Hermione. “Plenty.”

Having lost any remaining uncertainty amidst Hermione’s confidence and his own rapidly hardening cock, he stopped considering the question.

He pulled hungrily at the strap of Hermione’s dress, exposing a shoulder. He kissed it then bit it lightly, savoring the taste. He pulled further, trying to expose those breasts he had taken such interest in before, but Hermione stopped him.

“This will be much easier,” she instructed. And with that, she pulled the dress that had already gathered at her waist up and over her head, leaving only Mediterranean-tanned skin and her bra, which Draco quickly removed with a fluid gesture.

Hermione remarked at the ease of it, “We’re both adults now I can see.”

“So it would seem,” Draco growled as he ran his right hand firmly around the back of her neck and pulled her lips to his. His left hand found her stomach, and then the side of her breast, and then he grabbed it fully as she sighed into him. A small pinch and twist of her nipple seemed to make her melt deeper into his lap.

“You seem awfully over-dressed, Mr. Business Man,” muttered Hermione.

“What’s a business ma…” began Draco as Hermione pulled his coat free, then removed his shirt from his shoulders.

“Don’t worry about it… Muggle stuff,” she murmured though her attention was elsewhere.

Draco pulled Hermione’s smaller frame toward himself, and ducked low to take her nipple into his mouth. He kissed it, circled it with his tongue, and then bit it softly for good measure. He raised his kissing to her chest then her neck where he lingered, and finally the lobe of her ear. With each new discovery, Hermione’s fingers clung tighter to the back of his head.

Draco, losing himself in the moment, took a fistful of her wild hair and pulled it firmly to better expose Hermione’s neck. She gasped at the movement, and Draco caught a lustful smile out of the corner of his eye.

“Hmmm,” came a low and curious grumble. “Granger likes it a little rough, does she?” He cupped a hand behind her head and wrapped his other hand fully around her neck.

Hermione smiled with a raised eye brow. “Perhaps she does. And what of Malfoy?” she asked, and without warning she struck Draco full-handed across the face without a break in her smile.

“Perhaps Hogwarts won’t be so boring this year after all,” said Draco, with a perceptible tightening of his grip on her throat.

Without another word, he stood, and with his hands still about her pulled her up with him. Her legs wrapped around his torso as Draco crossed the compartment and sat her down on the opposite bench. Still standing, he thrust a leg between hers and pried her legs open. With one arm propping him against the wall, he stood and reached the other down to her pussy, which had bloomed open in heat. Hermione rocked her hips to meet his hand. The warmth and fullness of those lips was evident even before he made contact, though when his fingers met her wetness his knees nearly buckled beneath him.

This gorgeous woman was putty in his hands. He wet his fingers along the length of her and found her firm clit. He circled it once, then again, and each time she moaned quietly. With rhythmic motion he stroked her before bending further to find her mouth with his. They kissed longingly. One of Hermione’s free hands found her own nipple, while the other fell draped over his stooped shoulder.

She seemed on the verge of saying something when he stopped her impending exhalation cold by thrusting his fingers into her. He explored deeply and curled his fingers forward and stroked her. His thumb still played gently with her clit.

Hermione was at a loss for a moment, but soon regained her breath with a start. She fully regained consciousness and clawed feverishly at Draco’s belt while he still explored her. His firm length was apparent even while clothed. She was eager to discover it fully.

She worked his belt open, and then the clasp of his trousers, and reaching her hand desperately into his boxers she found her prize. She wrapped her fingers around the thick base of Draco’s cock and then down the considerable length of it. Hermione’s excitement grew more feral as her arm plunged deeper into his trousers. Finding the end, she stroked back up to the mid-point, and then pulled it free.

She pushed Draco’s dipped shoulder away and his hand left her pussy. Grabbing him by the hips she squared him to her to better behold the cock that she was so eager to have in her mouth, and then in her craving cunt.

Even in that brief moment that passed before she made another move, it grew even more firm as it was now free of Draco’s trousers. Though perhaps not completely expert, Hermione had seen more than a few cocks in the year of her new found adulthood, and this was surely one of the finest. It filled her hand fully around, was perhaps 7” long but maybe still growing, with a proud head that made her mouth and pussy water.

Before Draco could say a word, she grabbed his cock by the base and turned it toward her. She leaned forward as she pulled him bodily with her other hand. Pulling that beautiful cock to her lips, she first explored the tip with her tongue, circling it slowly. She peered up at Draco and met his eyes. He smiled back at her, and without breaking that gaze she dropped her jaw and pulled his body to bring him into her mouth. Draco quivered and Hermione felt a wave pulse through his cock and then through her tongue.

Soon she adopted a pace — pulling him rhythmically deeper into her mouth and then relinquishing. With each stroke she grew more bold and so did Draco. Draco's hips matched her rhythm, thrusting himself to meet her advancing mouth. He laced his fingers through her hair and begin pulling her mouth around his cock with increasing urgency. Hermione matched that urgency and put a hand gently under him to stroke his balls. Before long Draco was almost entirely within Hermione’s mouth with each thrust. His head rocked back with abandon as both his hands found her head and he began to literally fuck her mouth.

Hermione squirmed and placed a hand on his hip and withdrew. She gazed up with a smile, “You'll have to give me some practice to work up to that.”

Draco stared down at Hermione’s burning eyes and then her glistening lips. He released his hold on her head and gently lifted her chin to kiss her as he bent down.

“But,” Hermione said while suddenly throwing her legs around his and pinning his legs against the bench seat. “You and that gorgeous cock can fuck my pussy as hard as you can.” The excited look in her eyes made Draco know she meant it.

Draco worked himself free, and without missing a beat he removed his shoes, slipped his trousers floor, and stepped out of them. Hermione beheld his entire body with fresh eyes. Even his thick cock seemed to move elegantly as he de-clothed.

The seats of the train were somewhat awkwardly narrow, and so Draco took Hermione in his hands and guided her body to lay lengthwise along the seat. One of her legs was draped to the floor while the other was propped against the back of seat, fully exposing the beauty of her wet sex to him. Draco admired her for a moment, and then stepped between her legs, put one knee upon the seat, and positioned his tall frame over Hermione’s quivering form.

He leaned forward and Hermione jumped at the first sensation of his cock dragging up the inside of her thigh. With a tilt of his hips he pressed the head of his dick to her wet and wanting pussy. Draco paused for a moment, and then retreated, bent low to take a nipple in his mouth again.

“Tease me like again and I’ll turn you into something worse than a ferret,” Hermione protested.

“You’ll enjoy my cock when I see fit,” replied Draco in his best impression of his haughty self.

Before Hermione could reply, she was startled by the sudden sensation of his cock plunging into her. Though Draco was only wetting the head of his member, the girth still took her breath away. For Draco, it was a sensation of soft warmth that he now dissolved into. He felt Hermione’s hips move beneath his as they negotiated his penetration. He lingered, and then drew his hips back to fully remove his cock. He slid his full length up and down her clit as she squirmed. With his cock now slick with Hermione’s juices, he aimed to plunge fully into her. And so, just before Hermione could regain the power of speech to chastise him again, he did just that.

Draco let the combined force of gravity and his pulling arms push his cock deep into her pussy. He stopped only when he could go no further. His balls slapped solidly against her.

Hermione gasped once more and arched her back with a satisfied groan. Her legs shook slightly and she perceived a tremendous fullness. Draco, satisfied with the reaction he has elicited, took a firm grasp on Hermione’s breast as he braced himself over her with the other arm.

Draco began to thrust in and out of her. He was almost overwhelmed by her wetness, and by the seeming ease with which their bodies soon found a common rhythm.

Hermione moaned beneath him. Her eyes were closed as she immersed herself in the sensations of her body. She lazily draped an arm over his neck and pulled him down to kiss. Her wet tongue greeted his and invited it into her mouth. They kissed long and hard as he continued to stroke into her ever more accommodating pussy.

Draco pulled back but held her gaze as he began to thrust more firmly. “To think we wasted all that time,” he mused, “when we could have been doing this.”

“We couldn’t have before. I was a different person, and you were…” she trailed off. “But we can certainly make up for lost time.” Her leg that had been resting against the cushion now wrapped around him.

Draco said nothing but kissed her, and kneeling higher he grasped her thigh, manipulating the one around him into the air, more fully exposing her cunt to him. He admired the red flower wrapped around his cock, and then braced the raised legs against his chest to leverage himself more deeply into her. 

Leaning into her, he pressed Hermione’s leg toward her chest and tilted her hips forward so that he was now thrusting more vertically into her.

A growIng tension was growing deep within Hermione, and she now reached first to pinch her nipple, then absentmindedly put her fingers into her mouth. Draco, knowing her intention, grabbed her wrist and pulled her fingers into his mouth and released her wrist. She let them remain, fascinated, as for a moment he explored them gently with his tongue, almost contemplatively, and then released them. Her now wet fingers fell to her clit, which she began rubbing in an experienced way.

With each thrust Draco aimed to fall and pull harder. He lost the sensation of individual thrusts as it blurred into a general electricity building in his cock.

Hermione’s stomach muscles shivered and her breath quickened. He could feel the walls of her cunt grow wider. He knew she was close. He committed his full attention to the rhythm of their bodies, and soon her breath froze in her chest.

In an instant, that dam burst forth as a wave of release cascaded through every muscle in her body, emanating from her deepest core. Draco felt her pussy pulse eagerly around his cock, as if trying to draw him even deeper. She came on his perfect cock with a long feral moan, and melted deeper into the seat. Draco continued to pound her pussy until she softly placed a hand on his chest.

Draco smiled with a feeling of conquest and achievement, and slowed his hips to a more comfortable pace, but relinquished no depth.

He gazed at her beautiful form before him. Her hips still meekly matching his, her perfect breasts, and her beautiful face, which was now peering upward out the window and frozen scenery beyond.

She slowly returned to the present.

“I thought I told you to fuck me hard,” she said with a smile.

“Oh, so you’re going to be like that are you?” And without another word, he hooked an arm under each knee and scooped her body up off the seat. Standing tall as she wrapped her legs around him, Draco turned to the window and pressed her body against the glass.

Pinning her so, he reached under her to grab his cock, directed it against her dripping cunt, and lowered her onto it. Hermione let out another moan, though this one tinged with the sense of one rediscovering some long lost prized possession.

Draco worked her body up and down, though soon he began to step back from the window to provide Hermione with more freedom of action. With her hands clasped behind his neck, she leaned back while levering from her knees hooked over his muscular arms to impale herself up and down on his cock, each time more feverishly than the last. The sound of skin meeting skin resonated through the small room.

It was Draco’s turn to lose himself as this Veela worked his cock. He felt a sensation growing within him telling him he was not far from climax when Hermione suddenly stopped and pulled herself free from his cock.

“I want you to cum in my mouth,” she announced.

Not prepared to argue with such conviction, he let her free. Hermione took a seat once again and pulled him toward her. He groaned as she confidently seized the base of his cock and, with a hand from behind, pulled him into her mouth. She did not pull him so deep, but now dropping her hand from behind she grasped his swollen balls and tugged gently. With her other hand she begun stroking the length of his slippery cock while her lips remained locked around the head.

Hermione’s tongue circled and lapped at the broad head of Draco’s cock as she tasted a mixture of her cum and Draco’s pre-cum. Her hand stroked Draco as her other hand wandered up to his firm stomach. Draco shivered slightly as the combination of sensations overwhelmed him.

His cock grew fuller in her mouth as his breath quickened and his abs tightened. Her free hand returned to his balls. She shut her eyes, waiting for what she knew was imminent. Before a beat had passed, Draco’s hands grasped her head. He thrust his hips forward and his cock quivered as the first burst of hot cum splashed her tongue and flooded her mouth. She quickly swallowed. Hermione maintained her rhythm on the length of his cock and grasped his balls still more firmly to draw yet more cum out of this man. 

Draco pulled her closer still as another ripple of energy motivated a second massive surge of cum to leave his body. Draco groaned a low rumble, and Hermione made a satisfied moan of her own around Draco’s cock. The vibrations of that moan penetrated deep into him and throughout his body, inspiring yet another thick rope into her wet mouth. Draco’s cock continued to pulse rhythmically for some time.

Eventually Hermione was convinced that Draco's balls had been fully exhausted, and with a final twirl she licked the last drops clean, swallowed, and released him from her mouth.

Hermione peered up at him and smiled with lips still glistening. He bent and kissed her, and she bit her lip playfully. Her hand remained wrapped around the base of his cock.

“Well aren't you a surprising little slut that couldn't wait to swallow my cum. Or were you just afraid to have a full blooded wizard’s cum inside you?”

“Not at all,” Hermione laughed, smacking him on the thigh. “I just wanted to make you cum quickly.”

“Tired you out, did I?” suggested Draco with a grin.

“Perhaps you were close, but mostly just because Cho Chang is about to walk past that door,” said Hermione with a wicked smile.

Draco whipped around to see that, although nearly frozen in motion, Cho Chang was glacially moving to almost come within full sight of them through the window.

Hermione gaved his cock a final squeeze before dropping it, and then sprang up and began quickly collecting her clothes, bag, and Eternity Glass.

She turned back to Draco with a playful look. “I’m going to go find the ladies’ room, and I suggest you put that fancy suit back on because I’m returning time back to normal in about 30 seconds.” And with that, she turned and left. Draco stopped for a second to gaze longingly at Hermione’s perfect ass as it bounded out of the room and past the oblivious Cho Chang, but quickly pulled his focus to his clothes.

Sure enough, he'd only just finished doing up his belt and buttoning his still un-tucked shirt when the accelerating trees and engine sounds announced time was returning to normal. He looked up to see Cho Chang, motionless, but with her mouth somewhat agape at the sight of Draco Malfoy with his hands at his belt and his shirt un-tucked in the middle of empty train compartment. She raised a single eye brow and smiled as if thinking, “Wait til Hannah hears about this,” and then turned and resumed walking briskly down the corridor.

Draco had finally restored his full finery and taken a seat only to once again hear the compartment door crack open. The beautiful face of a still flushed Hermione poked through the opening.

“Well,” she said with a knowing smile, “I think I speak for both of us when I honestly say that I look forward to seeing more of you this year.” And then she bit her lip again while looking Draco up and down. Finally, straightening up, she shut the door and walk confidently down the hallway and out of sight before Draco could utter a word.


End file.
